


You're Hot

by Kangarooblu



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Avatar & Benders Setting, Firebender!Asahi, LoK AU, M/M, Metalbender!Noya, gosh babies being stupid over bending GOLLY
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-16
Updated: 2015-04-16
Packaged: 2018-03-23 05:19:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3755884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kangarooblu/pseuds/Kangarooblu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Nishinoya acts like an excited child at the prospect of Asahi being a bender.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're Hot

"No way, you are so  _not!_ "

Noya was grinning ear to ear, bouncing from his spot on the nicely welded metal park bench like a small child. Asahi, sitting opposite to him, tried to shoosh him and calm him down for fear of strange looks pedestrians might give them. Despite his best efforts, people did look them over oddly.

They were seated in the exact same spot where they had met four months previously; a tiny bench in Avatar Korra Park, right next to a pond where adorable little turtleducks would swim by.

Noya couldn't believe that Asahi Azumane, the man who would stutter when talking to new people, who would freeze up when asked personal questions, who fed _fucking turtleducks_ on his breaks from the glassblowers shop, was ever a convicted felon.

_A wrongly convicted felon._

Those few months back, Nishinoya Yuu, proudest metalbending cop in Republic City, was put on the case of a small mugging. Normally he liked car chases or huge bank robberies or gang busts, something with action! That's why he became a cop, so he could have adventures and show off his extraordinary bending abilities. And to protect people. That was cool, too.

But _this?_ A small time crime that would just end up with him having to file a pile of paper work that could outweigh three flying bison? No, definitely not cool.

Then Noya saw him. The incredibly big, strong, scared, _hot_ , Azumane Asahi. Maybe this case would have a silver lining.

It took two hours of questioning the victim, another one hour of talking to the other witnesses, an hour and a half to calm down Asahi and hear out his pleas of _"I swear I didn't see or do anything, I was just in the area at the time of the crime, please don't send me to jail this is the third time this has happened oh no am I going to prison? Please don't send me to prison"_ , and three hours of Noya standing in ridiculous poses to show off his fine, metalbending ass while working the case.

Eventually, he just asked for Asahi's phone number and reassured him that no, he was not going to jail.

When Noya called him the next day and asked Asahi to accompany him on an outing, _not a date_ , Asahi agreed. Though he only said yes because Asahi still had the lingering fear of being thrown in prison and thought that upsetting a police officer would not help him in any way, shape, or form.

After that first outing came another one, and then another, then five more, and eventually the two were going out at least three times every week.

At first Asahi just liked having the new company, and then he really started to like Noya. And then he started to _like like_ his new metalbending friend.

Noya had been smitten since the beginning, but he too was now finding himself in _like like._

Their mutual _like like_ for one another led to quick hand holds and the brushing of knees and little lumps of earth and metal that Noya would craft and give to Asahi occasionally.

Asahi was so touched by his actions and felt so at peace with Noya that he finally decided to come clean about something.

"I-I'm-I am a bender, yes, actually."

"I can't believe-why didn't you tell me sooner?!" Noya did jump out of his seat this time, throwing his arms around in all directions excitedly. More people stared. More shooshes from Asahi.

"What are you, a waterbender? I could so see you being a-NO! Wait, are you one of those airbenders that came to after the harmonic convergence? Like Tanaka? Oh man, that's so cool! You guys could totally bond and air just seems like your thing and-"

"Fire. I'm um, I'm a fire bender."

Noya's jaw went slack. His arms fell to their sides and he just _looked_ at Asahi with wide eyes. Asahi suddenly felt that springing this news on Noya was a mistake.

"Asahi. That's so, so-" _A huge, terrible mistake_

"Amazing!"

The stars shot back into Noya's eyes and he was just as giddy as he had been moments earlier. Asahi was stunned.

"W-what?"

"You're a _firebender!_ That's so cool-er-hot!"

Asahi fought the rush of blood heading towards his cheeks and bashfully looked downwards.

"You know, there's one thing that's concernin' me though," Noya began and Asahi's panic relapsed ten fold, "Do you know how many fire related pick-up lines I could've been using? A lot! I guess now I gotta make up for four lost months of fire puns, hot head!"

Relief flooded Asahi and he took a daring glance up.

"Don't feel like you have to."

"But I want to!"

Asahi smiled at that, but looked back down again.

"I just-I don't feel like I should be a firebender. Fire is wild and loud and destructive and I'm-I don't feel like I'm compatible with all that. I think I should've taken after my other dad, the waterbending one. I think water would have suited me better. Maybe I shouldn't have been a bender at all."

A frown etched itself onto Noya's face.

"What, no, bending is the coolest! I think it's so rad that you're a fire bender and personally, it makes you even /hotter/!"

Asahi hid his now blushing face in the palms of his hands. Noya threw him a flashy grin.

"...Are you sure?"

"Totally! You're the hottest ever, literally and figuratively!"

"...I could try actually, um, bending, to show you-"

"You'd firebend for me?"

Asahi splayed his fingers and peeked out from them, nodding a yes. Noya looked like child about to wet himself for about the third time that day.

Asahi sighed, sat up straight, and nervously held out his left hand. After a few moments of nothing happening, he began to freeze up, shaking and fidgeting.

"It's probably been forever since you've done this, Asahi, so don't push yourself." Noya scooted just a little bit closer to him and their pinkies brushed for a fraction of a second, and Asahi's hand lit up in sparks. Both boys jumped into a standing position, as the small flame made a home for itself right above Asahi's palm.

Asahi looked freaked, like he didn't know how to respond, and Noya was shaking like a leaf in excitement, smiling so wide it hurt, hollering a "You're doing it, Asahi!"

"I...I am..."

"You are!"

The only problem was neither knew how to put the flame out, and after a while both boys may or may not have ended up diving into the pond, the turtleducks scattering away frantically, and laughing so hard and long that their lungs begged for air that they didn't provide, too busy /being happy.

Being happy together was worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> Haha guess who has another long ass fic and a bajillon other things to be working on? Me? Nahh........okay yeah BUT I blame my pal Dave for coming up with this au and making me feel emotional about it GOSH okay so this is just a quick lil ficlet, maybe I'll expand on it later??? I'm not sure, oh well, I hope you like it and have a lovely day!
> 
> (P.S. check out the art he has for his metalbending!Noya http://baccadraw.tumblr.com/post/116340527371/avatar-au-doodle-feat-nishinoya-and-tanaka)


End file.
